Konoha high: freshman year
by jamie260
Summary: this is the story of our favorite konoha ninja high school style. what will become of them in freshman year? how is naruto connected to hinata's past? wheere will this lead? read to find out...


Naruto Uzumaki grumbled as he turned over in his bed to slam the beeping alarm clock next to his bed, before turning over and pulling the orange covers tighter around him.

"Dobe," a voice across the room questioned, earning an angry grunt in response from Naruto, "what time is it."

It took a moment for the words to process in the blonde's sleepy brain as he turned over yet again, taking the majority of the sheets with him this time. He stared at the clock intently, trying to discern the fuzzy letters that shone in red.

"6:50," he mumbled, turning back over.

Then the thought struck him, _Wait! Class starts at 7:00!_

"Shit!" he yelled, trying to leap off the bed, but due to his entanglement in the covers settled for falling face-first to the floor, "Sasuke-teme, wake up!" he yelled at his sleeping roommate. He rolled around in the covers in a vain attempt to throw them off.

"Jeez, dobe. You don't have to be so loud," he snapped at the blonde-haired boy who was rolling around on the carpeted floor and yelling like a mad-man, "Baka."

"I don't want to hear it from you today! We're gonna be late!" he countered, finally freeing himself from the cloth prison.

He ran to his closet, frantically pulling out his uniform, consisting of a white buttoned shirt with sleeves down to his elbows, underneath a black sweater-vest. Both articles carried the Konoha high crest, a spiraling leaf. He also pulled on a pair of black pants and shoes before joining his friend, Sasuke Uchiha by the door.

"Took you long enough, baka," Sasuke scolded, glancing at his watch and mumbling a few swears under his breath.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, grabbing the Uchiha's wrist as his friend locked the door with the other hand.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he felt his stomach drop. 6:55. They were way dead. He gulped, looking at his friend before sprinting down the hall and stairs as fast as he could. He ran across the open courtyard in front of the dorms and continued down a large flight of stairs to the large building in the distance. _Why does the school have to put the dorms so damn far away!_ He cursed, jumping the three last steps to keep his momentum from throwing him to the ground. He could hear Sasuke land a few seconds later. Normally he would have loved to rub it in the raven-haired boy's face about how he was faster but when it came to being on time he was dead-serious. That and the moody teen wasn't exactly known for being a morning person; being late on top of that Naruto knew he was going to be avoiding the Uchiha a lot today.

He stormed through the open front doors, past Izumo, the notoriously carefree vice principal of Konoha High; one of them anyways.

"You're late again Uzumaki, Uchiha," he regarded the boys as he stood there, sipping something, presumably coffee, from a large mug in his hand.

"I know, gomen!" he yelled the apology over his shoulder as he sped for his homeroom.

He flipped open his cell phone as he ran. His blue eyes widened in horror. _6:58. I have two minutes! _He flew around the corner, counting the numbers on the classrooms as they flew by. _127…126…125…124…here it is! 123!_ He stopped in the open doorway, hands on his knees as he panted uncontrollably. _Just made it!_ He gasped as he looked at the floor proudly.

"Oh dear, what have we here?" an eerie voice sounded behind him.

He and Sasuke turned as one to see a menacing female figure looking down on them. A sickly gleam of amusement glittered in her brown eyes as she looked them over.

"First day and your late for class already?" she clucked in disapproval, swinging her head from side-to-side while a large clipboard rested on her hip, "Take a seat," she commanded, pointing her clipboard in the direction of the seats lining the half of the classroom.

The two grumbling teens immediately complied. Naruto surveyed the seating selection for a moment before settling on a seat in the corner next to a girl with indigo hair. Trudging up the steps he slumped into the seat, plopping his bag on the floor next to him as he breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Listen up, kiddies!" the woman yelled from the front of the classroom.

She was a tall woman with an undeniable heir of a sort of twisted superiority surrounding her. Her black, purple tinted, hair was pulled up in a spiky bun on the back of her head while her brown eyes flashed with strength. She wore a tan colored, shorter than normal for a teacher, skirt. Her coat was the same color while the shirt underneath was white. The top few buttons on both of these were unbuttoned, slightly showing a mesh-like shirt underneath. It was the standard teaching uniform for women, and there weren't very many teaching at the school before the infamous Lady Tsunade became principal.

Many of the students had yet to meet here. Naruto vaguely wondered if she was _that_ lady. The one that visited Jiraiya, the perverted old man who lived on the same floor as him in his apartment in the city district of Konoha. A pervert, yes, but nice and caring in his own way. He'd helped Naruto many times in the past and they shared a special sort of bond. He shook his head as the woman's loud voice cut through his thoughts.

"Your teacher, Kakashi, decided to show late today, so until he arrives, which is likely to take a couple of hours, I'll be watching you. Now listen up, I don't want any funny business. You can talk as much as you want but if I see anything a don't like you're a—"

"Anko-san!" a sharp voice reprimanded from the doorway.

In stepped a woman with short, neatly kept black hair and blazing dark brown eyes. She had on a white button-up shirt similar to Anko's, with a black skirt and heels. The major difference between the two women was a white medical coat draped neatly on her small frame.

"What have I told you about threatening the students? I swear the only person you will even consider listening to is Kakashi, and I can't even begin to imagine why!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan," Anko pouted, folding her arms in a childish manor, "why do you always ruin my fun. And Kakashi-senpai isn't that bad."

At that moment a silver-haired man came flying through the door to land in front of Anko's feet. She looked down at him grinning wickedly. He groaned as looked up at her sadistic smirk.

"In trouble already Kaka-chan?" she taunted, arms still crossed, "where were you this time?"

"We found him asleep," The black-haired woman confirmed in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hehehe, you're gonna get it now Kaka-chan," Anko snickered.

"Thanks Shizune," the man spoke in a sarcastic tone as he addressed the medical woman.

He hauled himself to his feet, dusting off his shirt casually with his hands and smiling to the class.

"Yo," he greeted them cheerfully, putting some kids in unease.

_You've got to be joking me!_ Naruto thought in disbelief. _These are our teachers?_ Silently he sized up the three individuals before him. Anko, he decided, was completely crazy and enjoyed watching people squirm. Shizune, presumably the nurse from the way she dressed, was gentle at first glance, but obviously not someone you wanted get on the bad side of. Kakashi…well his appearance spoke for himself.

He was dressed in black pants and shoes, however his garb had major differences. Like most people had the standard white shirt, however there was nothing over it. Instead to straps ran from the front of his pants to cross in the back. One of his eyes was closed, a barely visible scar running vertically through it, while the other seemed to lazily observe his surroundings. The strangest thing was not the mop of silver hair covering his head but the surgical mask that was strapped to his face, hiding his features from view.

For a while nobody in the classroom made a sound, an awkward silence hanging thickly in the air. Finally Anko decided to break the tension.

"Well Kaka-chan, since you're here, my job is done. Nobody has been hurt maimed or killed. I'm outta' here!" she threw the last bit over her shoulder as she sauntered cheerily out of the room.

"I leave them in your hands, Kakashi," Shizune smiled to him once, before dashing out the door after the crazy purple-haired woman.

Kakashi turned toward the class, who stared back.

"Yo, I will be your teacher for homeroom 123 this year; and quite possibly the rest of your high school career. Let's get started, shall we?" he smiled clapping his hands together, "first I would like to introduce myself. I am Hatake Kakashi of Konoha, a teacher at Konohagakure High School. You will address me only as Kakashi-sensei or Hatake-sensei. We clear? Good, because I won't be repeating myself."

_Definitely kidding me…_ Naruto thought skeptically.

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter 1 of Konoha high! I may make some changes to it later depending on if my editor will get off her lazy but and do her job. So chances are when I update chapter 2 there will be a note at the top telling whether not there have been any changes. **

**Chapter 2 is in progress right away so it should be up within the week. **

**Don't forget to vote on your favorite prologue which will then be updated for you when chapter 5 is available. I'm still searching for title names official for my Konoha high so the name of the book 2: sophomore year may change from Konoha high to something else! **

**Thank to all those who read and enjoy my story, your support is greatly appreciated!**

**-jamie260**


End file.
